Scars and Stars
by HobbiesRMyLife
Summary: This takes place two years after the discovery of Treasure Planet when Jim Hawkins is 17. We go on a whole new adventure with new character,including Jim's love interest ;  this may become a crossover in the future, and This is rated T because of angst.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So this is a new story with Jim Hawkins from treasure planet (Disney) I love this movie! and thought, "I Don't want it to end!" SO... This is what happened :) I know my other story is ... eh :/ ... but this one I practiced real hard! I think I'm getting my style down :) I just wanted to say that this could possibly become a crossover, not sure yet. (SPOILER) Jim falls in love :D But not in this chapter, this one's a little angsty... ENJOY! please R & R!

Jim stumbled lazily from his bed, making his way to the bathroom. He moaned dramatically as he stepped into the spacious restroom. Walking straight to do his business, and then to the sink to wash the sleep from his heavy eyes.

When he looked into the mirror, all Jim saw was his former self. An adolescent teen, strung together with thoughts of denial, then torn apart by the memories of betrayal.

He stared at his reflection for several dragging minutes. Finally, he refrained from gazing at the somber image, and flushed his face with more water. Patting it dry with a rough towel, he grabbed a shirt and threw it on.  
He tossed away the towel and grabbed for his faded and worn jacket.

Snatching up his boots, he tumbled out of his bedroom, attempting to pull the heavy footwear on. With a couple tugs, his feet fell into the snug encasings of the firm surfing boots.

He slumped his head low, and scurried down the steps, trying to go unnoticed, he didn't want his mom to hound him for waking up late again. With hurried steps, he found his way into the kitchen and began washing dishes.

Getting into a paced rhythm, he took a soiled dish, dipped it into the warm tempered water, scrubbed it clean, making sure to remove any marks or filth, then rubbed it thoroughly dry with a clean towel. This went on for a good half hour, before his mother stepped through the swinging double doors. She surveyed the progress of the chefs. Checked on the assistants, and then finally found her way to Jim.

"Almost done?" She asked in a relaxed and assertive tone.

Jim swallowed his pain in front of her. She didn't need to see him broken. "Uh, ya. Actually Mom, I was wondering if I could go-" she waved her hand in an agreeable manner and relieved him of his tasks. He wiped his hands briskly with the dish towel, then bolted for the back door.

He jogged over to the tool shed, and pulled the heavy doors open with a gruff grunt. Making his way inside the musty building, he shuffled through some gardening tools, pushing aside planting pots. He found the object he'd been seeking and pulled up a thick green tarp off of a lonely piece of equipment. A layer of dust shot up into the once settled air. Jim coughed a few times, waving his hand to keep particles from stinging his deep blue eyes.

Once the air was relaxed again, Jim held up a long rusting chunk of recycled metal. The thick a bulky frame shrimping him in comparison. He let a grin play across his features, but released it immediately.

Heaving the heavy board through the labyrinth of discarded garden tools and retired lawnmowers, he maneuvered it outside.

He dropped it flat on the ground with a piercing clang as it met the concrete. He stepped on, one foot behind the other, and took a surfing stance. Finding his center of balance, he gained complete stamina before stomping his foot down on the engine to ignite the burner.

After a second passed, the action registered and a flame shot out from the burners. Causing the board to reverberate as the metal surfer lifted off the ground and burst forward with a cosmic force.

His hair whipped playfully at his face, the wind stinging his eyes with currents of rapid air shooting past him. He took in a sharp breath of frigid air, swaying his body into the turns as he expertly rounded the cliffs surrounding the BenBow Inn. He'd done this run thousands of times. The turns were burned permanently into the recesses of his mind.

After a wide turn, Jim slowed down. He was approaching a no speeding zone. It was the Montressor mining factory. It would harvest rocks from the canyon walls, selling it to other planets who craved the rich texture of their earth. He used to whip through the turning mills that transported the precious rocks.

He'd always get captured by the police. The memory of his mothers face when they dragged him through the door was eating at his soul.

He'd thought, after all he'd went through, that everything would be resolved by now. He was a cadet of the Interstellar Academy, that is, until he dropped out his second year. No one respected him. Saying he only got in because of Captain Amelia.

He was done being torn apart. His life seemed to tether, and float away in the wind. It felt like emptiness to Jim. Like being locked in a cold damp stone room. Not even a sliver of sunshine, just the constant and unbearable clatter of water seeping through the ceiling.

What was the point? First his father leaves, just up and goes. Then, he becomes this rebellious, recalcitrant teen. Constantly getting in trouble, stressing his poor terrified mother.

Unexpectedly, Jim gets tossed into a wave of stupendous events. Beginning with pirates destroying his home. Leading to an adventure, a friend, and a treasure incomparable to any other. Well, at least that's what Jim thought.

Ending with the return from his incredible trip on the RLS Legacy. He was sent back to his mother. With collected jewels his friend Silver had salvaged, the two rebuilt the BenBow Inn. Life was looking good. He even attended the academy. Who'd a thought the once young criminal would be so lucky?

But alas, life happened.

Jim sighed, looking back at the shrinking factory. "If he'd never left-" Jim spat angrily, holding in a sob as his voice grew tense. He didn't want to cry, it was better to be angry with someone else, than sorry for yourself.

He glided to a halt, his fists clenched tightly, shoulders raised, head down, jaw grinding, and eye brows furrowing deeply into his clouding eyes. Anger crept around him, poking his every button. Finally, he couldn't take the tension anymore and let out a scream the reverberated off the canyon walls, echoing multiple times, before turning into an indecipherable ghostly howl.

He was breathing heavily. Staring out, not even focusing on anything. His mind felt numb. The only thing going through it was intense pings of anger that coursed down his spine and spread through his body.

He sucked in a heavy breath, held it in, then shot off. He pushed the burners to their limit, going faster than he'd ever gone. Feeling the world fly past him, his board wobbled, the front swerving viciously. Jim was losing control, but he kept pushing. Faster and faster. He closed his eyes against the scorching air. He prepared for impact.

The board suddenly jerked out from under his feet, throwing him down towards the ground with tremendous force.

Jim saw the earth growing closer at a rate too fast to change anything. With a thud, followed by a sickening crack, He lay discombobulated on the frigid canyon bed.

Jim's POV  
Darkness had fallen, the kind of night without stars, or moons. Just a black sky. I opened my eyes gingerly, only to be greeted by this darkness.

My first reaction was to sit up and look at my surroundings. I began to lift my head, but shot it back down as a indescribable twinge of pain enveloped me. I yelped, my dry throat was screaming, my limbs on fire. Needles seemed to be pricking at my body. Stabbing me repeatedly.

Tears streamed down my dirt covered face, my scrapes and cuts burning from the saltiness. "God!" I rasped.

'what happened? Why am I so-' I directed my eyes as far as they would, taking a look at the damage. Only to be put into shock when I witnessed my twisted legs and bleeding torso.

Instead of freaking out, my shock shifted into complete ignorance. Strange enough, I felt happy something really bad had happened. I didn't know if it was the fact I liked being bad-ass, or if the loss of blood was rendering me brain dead. I was so comfortable. It literally felt like I was underwater, my hearing muffled, my eyes blurred. It was hard to move, and there was a pressure on my chest, but I was breathing regularly. The whole experience was strange.

Within a few minutes I could feel my legs and arms going numb, my body grew colder. Darkness crept up and urged me to shut my heavy lids. Before I had gone completely unconscious, I told myself, 'You may never wake up again.' I slipped away with a satisfying grin on my lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So I am very excited about this one... not the writing style (cause I was lazy this time) BUT! I am excited about the new story. I just needed something different... This opens so many possibilities! **

**Thank you so much to ****23jk**** and ****OMGitsEMILY**** for your reviews :)! **

**Okay, on with the story... (warning! Some adorable Mother son moments!)**

Jim's POV  
The first thing that I noticed was the smell, or lack of. Every morning, I would always wake up to the smell of a fragrant fire and the catch of the day. Here, wherever it was, had no comforting scents.

My hearing was still muffled, but I was able to make out a soft humming noise. From the inside of my eyelids, I could tell where I was, was bright. The first thing that came to mind was that I'd died, and was in a sterile like universe, where everything was plain.

My eyes fluttered open, greeted by blurry moving shapes hovering over me. Blinking, to focus my gaze, I tried to ask where I was. But my words came out in a mess of twisted syllables, and a hoarse voice that didn't seem mine.

As everything came into focus, I saw my mom's hopeful eyes locked on me. "Oh Jim! Oh God, Jim! Thank God!" She was sobbing uncontrollably. It took all of her strength to refrain from hugging my broken body.

Everything seemed clearer now, as well as the pain. I let out an involuntary moan. I swallowed, trying to conjure up words. My numb lips tingled, "Mom, wher'am I-" My words were lisped in a almost childlike form.

"You're in the hospital, you had a solar surfing accident. I should have never let you go... God Jim, they said you might not wake up." she ducked her head, wiping tears away, sniffling quietly.

I looked down, frowning. I wasn't supposed to deal with this. Everything would have been so perfect, I'd set everything up so it looked like an accident. Done. I never wake up, and deal with the tears. Fail.

"Mom," I sighed, lightly touching her shoulder. She turned towards me and grabbed my hand in hers. I hesitated. "I'm so sorry I put you through this, I didn't think it through. I'm so selfish..."

Her features were twisted between concern and confusion, "it's not your fault, things like this happen."

I shut my eyes, and turned away. Tensing up, 'how could I have done this?'

"Oh god, no..." she trailed off. I stifled back my cries, holding my breath to keep tears from flailing down my face. She just stared at me with utter dismay. "James," She started, "You- h-have so much! So much to live for," she tried to smile, but it disappeared. "I mean, look at the past year! How much you've accomplished! I don't under-"

"It was a year wasted! I'm useless, already damaged." she backed down slightly, but then took my cheek in her hand to face her.

"That- that was my proudest year..." her words rang truth. Tears pooled in my eyes, how ridiculous I'd been. How selfish, trying to leave my mom alone. I lurched forward, despite the pings of immense pain that chewed at my weak muscles. I finally let the tears rain, hugging my mom.

'Never again, will I doubt myself... What would Silver think? No, I'm no coward. I'm not my dad...' My mom finally released me, and looked up into my face.

"I've been so scared the last week," she finally admitted.

I looked up in surprise, my eyes wide with concern. "I've been out for a whole week?" she nodded in response. "Whose been taking care of the Inn?"

"B.E.N.'s been handling most of the work, Delbert and Amelia check in whenever they can."

"How's uh, Morph doing?" She smiled slightly at my question.

"Morph is a little distraught. The question is, how are you doing?"

"You know, I don't know. I thought I had nothing left. But, now I'm confused why I even ever thought that." I sighed helplessly.

"You got that from your father," she chuckled slightly. "He was never impressed with what he had." She turned to me with a serious expression, "But I'm glad to say that you are *not* your father. You are a much stronger man."

I smiled, my eyes watering once again. Her face contorted into a proud, yet tearful expression. This was one of those life changing mother son moments. I broke down and began talking to her, heart to heart.

"When-when I'm upset, I don't feel like myself. And every time I get over one of my fits, I promise myself I won't get like that again. But they keep happening. And they're getting worse..." She put her arms around my sore shoulders. "I've never even imagined it would go that far..."

She cleared her throat. "Jim, this may be something out of your control. It may be hard to understand now, but-" she paused for a moment, organizing her thoughts. "Maybe... Maybe it's time you know."

I shot her a quizzical glance. "What?" she just stared. I began to get nervous. "What?" I asked a little more forcefully.

She took in a deep breath, I flinched anxiously. "You have a-a brain lesion. It's in a sensitive part of your brain. It affects your feelings, and how you react-"

"How? How'd it get there? How long!" I cut off her rush of confessions with my bombardment of almost accusing questions.

She kept a unfazed disposition, and continued flatly. "When you were a baby. You were very very sick. You know that scar on the back of your head?" I instinctively reached up, rubbing the familiar line that ran through my hair. I nodded. "Well," she continued. "It didn't just happen by mistake."

"I thought, I had the cut the day I was born. And that-" I swallowed, "They just had to sew it up." she shook her head.

"Part of your brain was, well it was dying... You were dying because of it." She sniffled. "So to save you, we opted for a transplant. Only of that part of your brain." I was in complete shock. Listening intently. "As you can imagine, it was a risky, almost impossible surgery. And the only donor, his brain was healthy, but he'd had a terrible life." I began to slowly understand.

"You think, some part of him, is in me?" She nodded.

"The neurosurgeon said it was impossible, but being the religious person I am, well I believe he's affecting you..."

I shuttered at the thought of a dead man in some way, being inside of me, controlling me. I began to over flow with questions. 'Are some of my memories his? No no, that's a different part of the brain...' I suddenly let out a yelp as a sharp pain tugged at my neck, causing me to fall back into the white cottoned covers.

My mom protectively stroked my head. "I know, I know," she cooed. I continued to cringe until the pain finally began to subside.  
She took in another breath. "Anyway, the lesion you have, it appears after your father left. Every even that affects that part of your brain," she motioned towards me, "It causes the lesion to get worse and worse."

I chewed at the inside of my cheek, "What do the doctors say is causing it?" She just sighed.

"They don't know..." I saw the pain behind her eyes.

"Well, am I-I dying?" I swallowed hard.

She smiled at me lovingly, "I wouldn't let that happen."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Here we are! The very short, very rushed (sorry!) chapter! OMG! I'd tell you more about the new character... I don't want to give away her secret! MUAH HAHAHAHAHA! Okay well I'll give you a description :)**

**Name: Blythe Jones**

**Age: 16 (Jim is 17)**

**Height: About 5'3**

**Eyes color: Light green**

**Hair color: Light brown (wavy)**

**Style: She's not per say a "girly Girl" but she does wear a dress, and I will have a rough draft drawing of her up on my deviant art if you want to see it (My user name there is TheHobbieGirl) And I don't think I can give away too much now so... **

**ENJOY :D R&R if you'd like (Thanks to those who did ) **

Jim's POV  
The doctors released me two days after I woke up. They had to be sure I could walk, and properly function. Not that it mattered, I was pretty sure my stability would slip away sooner or later.

I masked myself on the outside, convincing my mom that I'd accepted the whole brain transplant. But subliminally, I was disturbed. A few years ago, something like this would have been cool. Well, I mean not only would I have had more time to adapt to the idea, but it would've been something... Something that made me different, kinda interesting.

At least it would have been better than the mentally distraught teen who had serious emotional scars. Better than the defiant, anti-social creep. But, that would have been better for back then.

Not now. Now it was just an extra lose end, a surplus of weight on my shoulders. I'm one of those guys who constantly feels numb. Every problem I've ever encountered, no matter how little, has affected me. I can feel them tingling deep inside my scull. That almost sick feeling in your stomach.

I guess it could be considered depression. I don't like it explained that way, though. I feel like there's more to what I'm feeling. It's so subtle, but so agonizing. No matter how many hobbies, and people you try to use to fill the emptiness, you still feel unmotivated.

Drained, that's one example. Like there literally is nothing, nothing in the world that can revive that light hearted feeling. That easy breathing. The sheer joy of just being alive.

I wanted to find my antidote. Something or someone that could accept me, and fulfill my dreams. I needed to be inspired. I needed to be... Be saved.

"Here," my mom riveted me from my thoughts. She slid a small white pill towards me. I leaned back into my chair, shooting her a questioning glance while lightly grazing my forehead with the side of my fingers.

"It's your pill. you take it every day," she said plainly. I furrowed my brows deeper.

"But I d-"

"You do, I usually have to slip it to you..." She took in a shallow breath, exhaling heavily. I drew back.

"Why do I take it?"

She paused, "Because of the transplant. If you didn't take this pill, than your body would fight the unfamiliar cells... And... Eventually you'd die."

"So, how come I didn't die on the trip to Treasure Planet?" I was listening intently, waiting for her answer.

"Well, Delbert was trusted with the task of handling your medication." I slumped further into my seat.

'Wow, they really had this figured out...' I was a little stricken at first. But I understood the reasons for all the secrets.

"This is... Crazy... I mean, I can't believe-" I stopped mid sentence. "I can't believe I'm like this, and I've been like this... All my life..." I trailed off. My thoughts echoing tormentingly against the walls of my head.

My mom sighed. "I know. But there was never a need to tell you. That is, until I realized the presence within you. It's- it's tearing you apart Jim..." she tried blinking back her tears, but they disobediently trembled down her face.

"Hey," I touched her shoulder. "It's okay Mom, everything is okay." She gave a weak smile. "at least I know what's wrong with me now. Maybe that will help."

"Ya, maybe." We sat, unmoved, for about 10 seconds before she rose, took my breakfast dishes, and sped off to wash them before guests came down to be served.

I rubbed my forehead, then drank the last of my juice. Following my mother, I stepped through the swinging kitchen doors. 'Back into the normal routine...'

I heard the little bell ring from the front door, so I rushed out to the customer. "Hi, welcome to the-" I froze. A beautiful, and I mean *Beautiful* girl smiled up at me. "Uh- I uh -the B-BenBow Inn," I finally stammered out.

She giggled a bit, her soft curls brushing her shoulders. She had a pair of perfect light green eyes, everything about her... Seemed so innocent. That was the thing about her, I was so... Stricken, I felt compelled to protect this girl instantly. 'Oh crap, say something!'

"Are you looking for breakfast, or a room for today?" She seemed to ponder, but had a smirk that said she already knew.

"Both please," she spoke with a soft voice.

"Okay, if you'll follow me to the front desk Ms.-"

"It's Jones, Blythe Jones," She smiled sweetly as I showed her over to the counter.

Blythe's POV  
I stepped up onto my tippy-toes to look over the counter. I could see the tall boy shuffling around in a drawer filled with neat papers. "Ah-ha!" He finally exclaimed, placing a form on the counter. "Here's a pen, if you'd please fill out here-" he pointed to a small section. I nodded, and brought the form over to a table.

'He's nice,' I smiled to myself. It's not every day you see a cute human boy on Montressor! 'But, it's not like he can help it...'  
I frowned. He must've been watching me, because he came up and sat in the chair across the small round table.

"Hey, uh Blythe. What's uh- what's wrong?" His big blue eyes beckoned me to share my thoughts.

"Oh, it's just that... What was your name again?" He looked at me kinda funny. His cheeks looked a little red.

"It's- it's Jim Hawkins..." He let out a light laugh and looked down at his lap.

I did the opposite, and shot him a surprised glance. He drew back a bit. "What!" He seemed a little frightened from my sudden stare.

"It's just- I've heard so much about you! From a good friend, supposedly you know him well. Long John Silver?" He then grew the biggest, cutest grin I'd ever seen.

"Silver?" His voice slightly cracked, I let out a light giggle, nodding excitedly. Jim leaned back in his chair in a relaxed posture. "What are the chances?" He seemed to be asking himself.

'More likely than you think..."


	4. UPDATE

****UPDATE***

**Hi! Okay I know it's been awhile, I just have a few dilemmas-**

**We JUST finished final exams. Well not all of them**

**I was in a small car accident 2 weeks ago and I'm a bit sore (But I'm fine)**

**And I'm losing inspiration**

**So I need some help. If you have any ideas or suggestions for how the story should go, or if there are any specific things you would like included please let me know! I'm sorry about all this trouble. And I also would love if you could give me some **

**Other movies to include, I would love to incorporate a crossover into the story.**

**Again, I am super sorry for my lack of participation and effort in this.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: SOOOOO SORRY! This took way too long **

**And it's short **** Thanks for reviewing (and sticking with me) I didn't feel entirely good this weekend, so it's a bit bad. But I did include more action **** Thanks guy's! **

**Oh and warning! Cussing in this one! (if you don't like cussing don't read please)**

**Copyright: I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANE**T

Blythe's POV  
After an hour of Jim sharing is adoration for Silver, people started showing up for the lunch shift. I was able to tear away when Jim was busy being bust-boy.

I climbed up the stairs towards the room number I'd been given. "12..." I repeated it a few times before finally finding it at the end of a dimly lit hallway. I turned the key in the slot, and the door swept in with ease. My luggage had been brought up earlier by a robot they called 'B.E.N.' and I'd been nervous. I was afraid that one of my more delicate possessions would be destroyed.

I took a second to admire the room. It had a window with a cushioned seat, and a large desk with a single lamp. There was a bathroom, a closet. And in the center of the room was a canopied queen sized bed.

I sighed restlessly as I fell back into the covers. "I could use some sleep," I mumbled. But unfortunately I couldn't. Sighing again, I rolled off the bed and slouched down over my bag.

Unbuttoning the front pocket, I searched for the object in question. Then I felt a small case. I breathed out in relief as I brought it up to my face.

_

Jim swerved around tables and maneuvered expertly around customers. Picking up trays and dishes along the way.

Bringing everything into the kitchen, he unloaded the dishes into the sink (careful not to break anything).

He started back through the kitchen doors just as his mom was coming in.

"Wow! Speedy, huh?" She said stepping quickly from his path.

"ya!" he seemed exasperated, but had an air of excitement around him. "Just, didn't want to keep Blythe waiting." He smiled big and started heading out the doors again when his mom grabbed his arm.

"Jim." She sounded concerned. "You just met this girl, not two hours ago."

"Ya?" his smile started to fade.

"Well. I don't know. She's a customer. Please just. Just-"

"Ya, ya. Okay I know."

"Protect your heart," she whispered as he pushed through the swinging doors.

'Protect my heart?' Jim shrugged off his mother's "over protectiveness" and turned in the direction he'd last seen Blythe. Except, she wasn't there. His heart sank to his stomach.

'Maybe I really am... Being a bit careless with my emotions.' He thought reluctantly. 'Wait! No. I'm bad ass. I'm Jim Hawkins' this seemed to reassure him, and he continued to collect used dishes.

But after 10 minutes, he knew something was pressing at the back of his mind. Something wasn't right. Why was he suddenly so attracted to this girl? Sure, she was pretty. But there seemed to be something else.

Maybe he really was being "controlled" by that man. That person who'd unknowingly given him his brain. Thinking about it as often as he did made him start to think his life was a dream.

But it wasn't. This was reality. And to him half of himself was pitting war against the other half. What did he do to deserve this?

He couldn't handle this. "Shit." he fell down to his knees and slammed his fists against the ground. He felt blinded by anger. He was going through another one of his fits.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" He screamed out, the whole restaurant's attention was drawn to the owners son screaming on the ground.

_

Jim's POV  
My heart was pumping out of my chest. My mouth was spitting out angry words. I felt blinded. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" I didn't mean it. I was thankful to be alive. But this, this feeling was overcoming and overpowering. All hell broke loose.

_

Blythe had just laid down and was drifting into a heavy sleep when she heard loud shouts from downstairs. "Jim." She jumped up, heart racing, and pushed her door open with force, and ran down the stairs without even grabbing her boots.

She froze at the last step. "Get a hold of yourself boy!" Two armed military officers barged through the entrance, and immediately began to restrain the flailing teen.

"FUCKING LET ME GO!" Jim struggled against the officers. He proved strong against the two large-alien-officials.

"TASE HIM!" One begged. "HURRY UP, HE'S BREAKING FREE!" The other officer seemed hesitant on rendering the owner's son defenseless.

"GODDAMN IT! TASE HIM!" Finally he gave in and pulled out a taser gun.

"NO! Please!" Begged Sarah from the kitchen door as she struggled with the sight of the vicious scene. Her pleads were too late, Jim fell crumpled to the floor. Shaking and crying out in pain.

"Stop! Stop!" Blythe's voice came out hoarse, tears tolling down her red cheeks. "You're hurting him!" She wept. She had her eyes focused on his quivering frame.

For a split second she thought she saw him looking back at her. She caught her breath in her throat. She had to protect him. 

**I hope this isn't too confusing. Sorry for how messy it is. Please any suggestions would be fantastic! **


	6. Update SORRY

first off I am incredibly sorry but I've brought this story to a point where-

1. I cannot finish it

2. It's been giving me writers block

So I'm sorry but I really have no clue how to continue. It honestly just isn't fun to write anymore. I'm thinking of deleting all chapters except the first and leaving it as a one-shot.

Unless anyone has suggestions.

Or, another option would be to have someone else continue it for me? I'd be fine with that.

I know I've already done this whole "SOS!" thing, but I'm honestly just stuck.

I feel like crap because this is my first story that people seemed to like and... I fail at life right now.

Please feel free to throw an array of rotten vegetables in my general direction :(

So my main thought is to keep it as a one-shot, and then starting a new story so I can try not to mess it up as badly as I did with this one. 


End file.
